


Turn It Off

by Vampirekitty1089



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirekitty1089/pseuds/Vampirekitty1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is starting to have feelings for Isaac and it's driving her absolutely crazy. She's in love with Scott, she can't be feeling anything for Isaac. Everyone will judge her for it and she doesn't want to hurt Scott or anyone else. The only problem is, she can't help how she feels. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn It Off

> **_**And in the free fall**_**
> 
> **_**I will realize**_**
> 
> **_**I'm better off**_**
> 
> **_**When I hit the bottom**_**
> 
> **_**Turn It Off- Paramore  
> **_**

_I shouldn't even be considering this._

Allison shook her head in disbelief. She shouldn't be thinking about this. Not even for a second. She couldn't help it though. It was all that she could think of. All that ran through her mind was the possibilities that existed if she would just give it a shot; if she would just take a chance with Isaac.

It wasn't a possibility. There was no way he had any feelings for her, even if she did have them for him. This was illogical anyway. She loved Scott. That was who she was supposed to love. That was who she was supposed to be with. That was who made her feel safe and happy and perfect all the time. She couldn't forget that. She couldn't leave all of that just because she wanted to take a chance with someone she could never really be with.

All she did with Isaac was fight, all the time.

_I can't be falling for him._

That was a lie and she knew it. She had already fallen for him. The damage had been done already. Now she just had to make a choice. She could either take a chance and maybe get hurt or she could regret never even trying.

Sure, there was passion. There was a challenge. There was something that she would never get with anyone else there. But there was also fear. There was uncertainty. There was the knowledge that she would have to let Scott go. There was the fact that she wouldn't feel safe and secure and happy. Every day would be a challenge. It would never be easy. What if easy was what she wanted?

Then there was the fact that she couldn't get him out of her head. She could just see him, giving her that smug, all knowing, smile every time she closed her eyes. She could see every detail of his face. The color of his eyes. His lovely curls. She could picture it all. It was more vivid than any picture of Scott. He was taking over her mind.

Allison nearly cursed at herself. Easy wasn't what she wanted and she knew it. She wanted that challenge. But was it worth it? She never thought about Scott like this. Never obsessively. Never with this ache. She was afraid. She was afraid of taking things too far and losing Isaac completely.

She didn't want to let Scott go, but did she have a choice in the matter? Maybe she should just try. Maybe she should just give in and tell Isaac.

_Yeah, so he can laugh at you._

She shook her head. He might laugh at her, but maybe it was worth it. Maybe this was all worth it. Maybe she'd feel better if she just took that dive into the unknown.

Her mind had been made up from the beginning. There was no use in denying it. She would meet Isaac tonight and see what happened. Maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe something would happen that would make this work between them. It would never be easy, but maybe it would be worth it.

That night, Allison made her trek through the woods. It was dark, but she had travelled this path so many times that she didn't need the light. She also knew that Isaac would be there. As much as he protested, he was always there when they agreed to meet. She pushed her dark brown hair away from her face as she came upon the clearing.

"You're late," Isaac commented from his seat on the rock in the middle of the clearing. He was always there when Allison showed up. He always came earlier than they had planned.

"Sorry," Allison answered.

Isaac stood up and turned to face her, his confusion was obvious because of the look on his face. She hadn't argued with him. She always argued with him and this time she had just accepted it. Something was up. He could tell.

"So. Can we talk?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were just here to look at me."

Allison groaned. What was she doing? Why was she doing this? It wasn't too late for her to just change her mind. She could still just walk away from this now.

"As pretty as you are, I'm afraid that I am here to talk this time." There was no turning back.

Isaac sighed and sat back down. "So talk. Don't waste my time with this bullshit."

Allison felt a twinge of fear.

_What am I doing?_

She closed her eyes for just a second, but it didn't help. The slight sting in his words made her heart race as she tried to think of what she needed to say.

The words that she needed to say wouldn't come so she decided that action would have to suffice. She moved over to him quickly and pressed her lips to his before she could change her mind.

Isaac was confused for a long moment before he decided he didn't want to think about it. Instead he maneuvered them over the nearest tree, pressing Allison back against it while continuing the kiss.

Allison was shocked for a moment when she felt her back hit the bark of the tree, but forgot all about it when Isaac deepened this kiss, pressing himself against her so there was barely any space between them. She lifted her arms and ran her fingers through his hair like she had wanted to for so long. His curls seemed to wrap themselves around her fingers as she did it. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pulled at his hair roughly. She could feel Isaac give a small smile against her lips.

After a few moments, Allison moved her hands away from his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull them even closer together. She could feel a heartbeat pounding against her chest, but wasn't sure if it was hers or his. Maybe it was a combination of the two.

Isaac pushed her even farther back until she was completely against the tree. She pulled back for a fraction of a second to take a breath before his lips crashed down on hers again. He was relentless and she was meeting him every step of the way.

There was nothing gentle or sweet about it. It was all heat, all passion. This wasn't even close to anything Allison had experienced with Scott. This was more. This was almost better. Some small part of her brain knew that she should be worried. That she shouldn't be doing this. She didn't care. She wanted this. Right now, she wanted him.

A few minutes later, Isaac finally pulled away. Allison gave him a curious look as he backed up as much as her arms would allow.

"Interesting," he was wearing that smug smile once again and Allison almost wanted to smack it off of him. She couldn't read his expression. She couldn't tell how he felt after that kiss. Hell, she didn't know how she felt.

"Yeah," Allison said, trying to catch her breath. Her head was spinning out of control. She didn't know what they had just done and in a way, she didn't want to know. "That was… definitely new."

Isaac smirked. "I knew you couldn't get enough of me."

Allison glared at him, but didn't bother to argue. She had been the one to start the kiss. And it had answered a few of her questions while bringing up about a million more. "The only question is: what does this mean?"

Isaac just shrugged. "Whatever we want it to? It was just a kiss Allison. It happens sometimes."

The words stung. Allison removed her arms from around his neck and looked down to hide the hurt his words had made her feel. She didn't want him to know that they had affected her at all. She didn't want him to know that there might be more to it than just a kiss.

"Yeah. Just a kiss." She shook her head.

Isaac watched her curiously. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing." Allison lied. She wished that Isaac would move away from her. Give her some space. She couldn't think when he was this close.

"I never would have pegged you for a liar, hunter." Isaac moved back a few steps. Then he turned his back and moved over to the rock in the middle of the clearing again. He didn't turn back around to face her again.

Allison felt rage surge through her, mingling with the hurt. He knew how much she hated it when he called her 'hunter.' She rushed over to him and slapped him. "Do _not_ call me a hunter or a liar." She could see a red mark spreading on his cheek and didn't care. She shouldn't let him make her feel like this, but she just couldn't help herself. He did matter. His opinion did matter.

Isaac turned to her now. The look in his eyes was almost murderous and nearly stopped Allison in her tracks. "You are both of those things."

"I'm neither of those things. I'm only a hunter because of my family." Allison took a breath. His anger didn't scare her like it should. "You know what I wanted to talk about? This _thing_ between us. The thing that made me kiss you. The thing that won't let me stop thinking about you."

Silence followed her words. In that silence, a million different things went through Allison's head. A million what-if scenarios. She had said it and now she had to deal with the consequences.

"What thing? You're with Scott. There is no _thing_ between us." Isaac took a deep breath. He knew that he had to calm his temper, but she just made it so hard.

"There is. We just proved that there is something there. And maybe… maybe I want to see what it is." Allison couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Maybe Scott is too easy for me. Maybe he's just… maybe he's too safe," she whispered the last sentence, knowing that he would hear her anyway.

Isaac turned his back on her again. He shouldn't be considering her words. He shouldn't even be thinking about considering her words. He should just let it go. "You need safe." He commented. "We're… well we tolerate each other. That's enough."

Allison turned around. It was a pointless gesture because she knew that he couldn't see her anyway. "Safe gets boring sometimes," her voice was weak. She had exerted all the energy she had in her. "I don't think it's enough Isaac. I don't think it's nearly enough."

Isaac sighed. "Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. You're still with Scott. And everyone we know will probably kill us if they find out anything happened at all."

"I don't know… I can change that… maybe… If I knew…" She sighed. She couldn't even form a sentence to argue against him with.

"How about this? We don't tell anyone until we decide. We keep this a secret for now." Isaac made a reasonable statement and it almost shocked Allison.

Allison nodded. "Fine. We won't be anything. We'll just… see what happens." She started to walk away.

"Good." Isaac sat down on the rock and didn't turn around. He didn't have to. He could hear her footsteps taking her away.

Allison sighed and walked out of the woods. She got in her car and just sat there for a while. What had she just done?


	2. Secrets

> **_Sick of all the insincere_**
> 
> **_So I’m gonna give all my secrets away this time_**
> 
> **_Don’t need another perfect lie_**
> 
> **_Don’t care if critics ever jump in line._**
> 
> **_Secrets-One Republic  
> _**

Allison was pacing the floor of her living room as she waited for her best friend to show up at the door.

It had been one week since her last encounter with Isaac and she couldn’t do this anymore. All week, she had just wanted to see him again. She had stayed quiet, been with Scott, hung out with all of her friends, and everything she was supposed to do. She pretended that nothing had happened. She kept her secret. She couldn’t keep up the charade forever.

Every time she was with Scott, it hurt her like nothing had hurt her before. It was still nice, happy, everything it should be, but Allison wasn’t alright with that. She was keeping a secret that would hurt him so much. She didn’t want to do that. She wanted everything to be easy. She had to talk to someone, anyone, about this.

That would be why she had called Lydia over. She knew she shouldn’t have, but Lydia wouldn’t tell anyone. Hopefully Lydia wouldn’t judge her for her choices either.

Allison jumped up when she heard the doorbell and ran over to answer it. She gave Lydia a smile and invited her in. “I’m so glad you were able to come over on such short notice.”

Lydia walked in and raised an eyebrow. “Just cut to the chase Allison. What happened?”

Of course Lydia had already realized that something was up. Lydia always knew stuff like that. Then again, her last minute call probably made it obvious. “Something did happen. Something big and confusing and I don’t know what to do about it Lydia.”

Lydia gave Allison a small smile. “And that’s what I’m here for. You asked me to come so now we can talk about this and figure it out.”

Allison nodded, but wasn’t convinced that she should spill. What if Lydia judged her harshly? What if Lydia told anyone? No one could know about this. It was a secret for her and Isaac only. No one else was supposed to know. That would make it far too complicated. That would make it harder on both of them. That would destroy them.

“Allison, you can tell me.”

Allison nodded again, but stayed silent. This was wrong. She didn’t know if she could do this. “I can’t tell you though. I promised I wouldn’t. No one can know,” she whispered the words.

“I’m your best friend Allison.”

“Yes. Which is why I called you, but I can’t do this.” She wasn’t sure if she meant telling Lydia or ‘this’ in general.

Lydia let out a sigh. “I won’t tell anyone. I’m good at keeping secrets.”

Allison nodded. “There’s something going on with a guy. I can’t tell you who, but I will tell you what and you have to promise me that you won’t say anything to anyone.”

“I would rather you give me names, but fine. I already said I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Good.” Allison took a deep breath. “So there’s this guy. We’re kind of friends? At least I think that’s what you’d call us. But things have just been getting crazy because we’re not even supposed to really be friends. And we fight all the time. Constantly. About everything. Things are fine when we aren’t fighting but that never happens.”

Lydia just watched Allison. She already had an idea about who her friend was talking about, but she would just keep that to herself.

“The crazy thing is I have feelings for him. Not happy, fuzzy, love feelings like with Scott, but like real feelings. I just think about him all the time and I want to be with him all the time and then I just want to kill him and it’s just not fair.  I can’t feel like this. Not about him. Not about someone who isn’t Scott. Not about someone who is just going to hurt me, whether he plans on it or not.” Allison knew she was just rambling and not making sense, but she didn’t care. This needed to be said.

“I can’t do it Lydia. I can’t pretend I don’t care and we talked about it last week. Well kind of. I mean we fought.  Well first I couldn’t think of how to tell him. So I kissed him,” Allison finally paused for long enough for Lydia to interject.

“You kissed him?” Lydia glanced at her curiously. “But what about Scott? And how was the kiss?”

“That’s the problem. It was better than anything I’ve ever experienced before. He made me feel everything at once. The kiss was all heat and passion and nothing like Scott. With Scott it’s always sweet and nice and gentle. But this wasn’t any of those things. It was almost violent, but all I want is for it to happen again.”

“Go on.”

Allison took another breath. “We talked and argued. He mentioned Scott and I don’t know. We agreed to keep this a secret and to see what happens. To see if anything happens. I haven’t been able to think about anything else for a week Lydia. Every time I’m with Scott I see his face. I can’t handle this anymore. I keep remembering how it felt. How he makes me feel.”

Lydia gave a sympathetic smile. “It sounds like this guy is the perfect challenge. He sets you on fire Allison. I can tell by the way you describe things. And that can be good.”

Allison shook her head. “No it can’t be. Because I love Scott. He’s everything I should want in a guy. He’s sweet and caring and considerate. And he loves me. And he won’t leave me. I don’t have to worry about getting hurt or anything. I can be one hundred percent certain about him. There is nothing left to chance. We really don’t fight and things are always good.”

“And it bores you. You want this other guy because he makes you feel things that Scott doesn’t. And let’s face it? You sound like you love that guy.”

Allison gave a defeated sigh. “So you see the problem then? I’m scared Lydia. Things can’t end well between us. Things can’t work. People can’t know. This isn’t alright. He cares, I know that, but I can’t know that the feelings won’t fizzle out. I don’t know what to do.”

Lydia watched her carefully before answering. “The only thing you can do. Just do what feels right. If it’s Scott, be with Scott. If it’s the other guy. Well, you know what I’m going to say.”

Allison wanted to argue and say it was more complicated than that because it really was. She didn’t. It was no use. Lydia was kind of right about a lot of those things. Allison just didn’t want to hear it. She wanted to hear that she needed to give up on this and go be with Scott and be happy. She didn’t want to know that Isaac could even be a possibility. But he was. She couldn’t deny that she had feelings for him.

The two friends talked for a little while longer before Lydia left.

Allison was left alone with her thoughts and feelings. She hated being alone. She needed time to think, but not when she was alone. She knew that didn’t make sense, but she didn’t care.

Her phone rang and she groaned when she saw who it was.

“What do you want Isaac?”

_“What? I’m not allowed to call you?”_

She sighed. Of course he would start. “Yeah. You are. Now what do you want?”

_“I want to talk to you obviously, but not over the phone. Come to our spot tomorrow night?”_

_Our spot._ She shouldn’t like the way that sounded. She should just roll her eyes and tell him that it wasn’t their spot. It was just a spot in the woods. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Alright. Works for me. But why wait for tomorrow?”

_“Because? Whatever. See you tomorrow.”_

Isaac hung up before she could answer. It was starting to look like Allison was in over her head. She wasn’t sure about anything right now, especially not Isaac.


End file.
